Zootopia: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Visit Skylands (Series Pt 5)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are in another world, it will take a whole team of heroes to defeat the threats to the Skylands known as Kaos and get back home. (Note: this is based on the series, Skylanders Academy, and the movie, Zootopia, and continues two of my previous stories: the LEGO story and the Ratchet and Clank story. This also acts like a TV episode.)
1. Prologue

One day, in Zootopia, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were visiting the video game store to get a gift for one of Judy's many brothers and sisters. His name was Timmy, and his birthday was coming up in a week, and he liked games, so Judy and Nick went to get a game for him. While they were in the store, they stumbled upon a game that involved putting figures on a portal and you get to play as that figure. Judy and Nick thought it was a great idea for Timmy, and bought it for $19.99, which was a great deal.

On the day of the birthday party, Judy and Nick gave Timmy his gift, and was happy to get it. Turns out, he had been wanting the game ever since it came out! He couldn't wait to play it, and started playing it right away!

Once Timmy started playing it, he got into it so well, that a few days later, he came up with an idea. Timmy wanted to play as Judy and Nick in the game, so he called them and told them to bring their figurines of themselves with them to his house.

They did so, and Timmy put the figurines on the portal, but something happened that shocked them all; the real Judy and Nick got teleported into another world!

What will happen to them? What adventures await them? And how will they get back? Thus begins the Adventure of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in Skylands.


	2. The Arrival

After Judy and Nick got teleported, they started to fall, and they crash-landed to a floating island in the sky and was unconscious.

After a few minutes, they woke up, and they were confused.

"Where _are_ we?" Judy wondered aloud.

"It looks like..." Nick said as he looked around, "We are in Skylands!"

Suddenly, a group of creatures showed up to the crash site, and Judy and Nick recognized them immediately.

"Wait a second," said Judy. "You're the Skylanders! Aren't you a statue back on Earth?"

"Us?" said Spyro the Dragon. "No, we don't remember being a statue. But the real question is, who are you and how did you get here?"

"I'm Officer Judy Hopps of the Zootopia Police Department back on Earth," said Judy, "And this is my partner, Nick Wilde."

"Hello," said Nick.

"We were at Timmy's house, and we had figures of us, and we placed them on a portal, then we got teleported here, somehow."

"Maybe Master Eon can help you somehow," said Stealth Elf. "But first, we have a world-threatening situation to take care of."

"A threat, you say?" said Nick. "Maybe we can help. We've dealt with threats like that before. Watch. Galacti-Gear suit up!"

They transformed into the Galactic Rangers (originally led by Ratchet the Lombax), with Judy holding her Omni-Staff and Nick holding his blaster.

"Woah! That... was... EPIC!" said Jet-Vac.

"Indeed," said Eruptor.

"That was the most shocking thing I've ever seen!" said Pop Fizz.

"Now we are ready to take on the threat to Skylands," said Judy.

"Who or what is the threat and where is it?" asked Nick.

"The threat is known as Kaos, and he is headed for a place called the Core of Light." said a voice from behind the Skylanders.

Judy and Nick saw a human figure coming out of the group. It was Master Eon!


	3. The Master Plan

Meanwhile, Kaos was getting ready for his new master plan to destroy the Core of Light, when a rift appeared out of nowhere. Kaos went to the rift, and a rabbit came out of it.

"Eh?! Who are you?!" yelled Kaos. "And how did you get here?"

"I am Prisoner Double-O," said the figure, "And I need your help.

"I have been running away from an alien police force known as the Atraxi, while trying to get revenge on these two police officers." Prisoner Double-O held a hologram of Judy and Nick, then continued, "I've tracked them down to this place, then traveled here through way of rift, and now, I need a plan to destroy Judy and Nick, as well as this world's protectors. What do you say? Will you help me?"

"I have a plan," said Kaos, "And it's foolproof. It's about destroying the Core of Light, the only protection from the Darkness. I was wondering if anyone was going to help me in my quest to do so. I will help you, and we will succeed. I have the map right here. BEHOLD!"

Kaos projected the map to the Core of Light by way of his power symbol on his forehead, then he and Prisoner Double-O made the master plan to destroy it, before they went on a teleporter, with the coordinates set on it. They were on their way to finally destroy Judy, Nick, and the Skylanders once and for all...


	4. The Showdown

...Or so it seems. Apparently, Judy, Nick, and the Skylanders had already arrived to protect the Core of Light from Kaos, though they were surprised to see Prisoner Double-O with him! Luckily, the Skylanders managed to hold off Kaos' minions (for a few minutes, at least), until the Skylanders had been surrounded by Kaos' minions. Just then, Judy sent out a distress call, and Ratchet and the rest of the Galactic Rangers showed up!

"Glad you're here, Ratchet!" said Judy.

"We heard your distress call, and we're here to help," said Ratchet. "Who are these guys?"

"The purple dragon is Spyro," said Nick, "The one with green skin is Stealth Elf, the walking volcano is Eruptor, the bird is Jet-Vac, the blue monster with the potions is Pop Fizz, and the human is Master Eon. Our enemies are up in the sky, and the rabbit that looks like me is Prisoner Double-O, while the other is called Kaos. Now, we have a fight to win."

The Skylanders and the Galactic Rangers finally had the upper hand, and they finally beat Kaos' minions! However, Kaos and Prisoner Double-O had a backup plan. They unleashed the four-headed Hydragon! Luckily, the Skylanders had a backup plan as well! They got the Giants and Swap Force to help them destroy the Hydra! Once the Hydra was destroyed, Kaos and Prisoner Double-O went giant with the Iron Fists of Arkus! Robo-Kaos and Robo-Rabbit were more than a match for the Skylanders and the Galactic Rangers, but they had two giant Arkeyan robots as well! The battle was on!

The good robots attacked, along with the Giants and Swap Force, and the Fists of Arkus shielded Robo-Kaos and Robo-Rabbit. But the Giants and the Swap Force had penetrated the force-field, and the two good robots finished the job. The Skylanders and the Galactic Rangers were victorious!

Just then, an alien ship came, and located Prisoner Double-O. It was the Atraxi!

The Atraxi finally caught Prisoner Double-O, and disintegrated her for good. They then left Skylands, and Kaos was left to the Skylanders, and they put him in Cloudcracker Prison for good.

"Serves him right," said Judy.


	5. The Disaster

The Skylanders said good-bye to Judy, Nick, and the Galactic Rangers as they went back to their home worlds. When Judy and Nick returned, however, they saw that Zootopia was in ruins! Then, they saw that there was a hologram of a fox that looked just like Nick, only he also looked just like Dr. Eggman! Then, Sonic the Hedgehog appeared, and he explained what happened:

"When the real Dr. Eggman heard that Prisoner Double-O was gone for good, he made a clone of one of you, and put his DNA in it, but it wasn't a robot; it was a living being!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
